


When Asia Met Brianna

by briecracker



Series: mizbrianna's mommy au [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crack, F/F, Lesbian AU, Sex Toys, in which asia has a key to aquaria's apartment, needless to say she and brianna have a rocky start to their relationsip, some fluff gross, sugar mommy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/pseuds/briecracker
Summary: Snapshots of all the times Asia has met Brianna. You can imagine how well that goes. This is like ... smut, angst and fluff disguised in a crack fic. find me on tumblr @briecracker!





	When Asia Met Brianna

**Author's Note:**

> of course inspired by aquaria and asia's real life relationship which is mad cute! also inspired by chantelonhel saying that asia and brianna wouldn't get along at all and asia would always be questioning brianna's intentions so thank u to her and go read her stuff :))

Asia has a key to Aquaria’s apartment. She’s used to just walking in at the same time every week, starting a pot of coffee, and sitting down at the kitchen island waiting for Aquaria to get out of the shower. Or if Aquaria calls and is upset about something, she’ll let herself in, grab a box of tissues from the living room and head into the bedroom to talk with her. That’s their relationship. Asia loves talking with Aquaria, they laugh their asses off, but she also feels a sense of responsibility for her. She knows it can be hard to be young in NYC trying to figure your shit out, so she tries to support the younger woman however she can.

That all changes when Brianna enters Aquaria’s life. Aquaria didn’t date too much and wasn’t sure how to tell Asia that she got a literal sugar mommy, so she fudged the story a little - she met a girl, they were just taking things slow, etc. But Asia smelled a rat pretty quickly when Aquaria started wearing all these designer clothes and nice jewelry and a new espresso machine showed up at her apartment. 

“Girl I _know_ you didn’t get a big ol’ raise at your lil fashion non-profit, so who’s buying you shit?” 

Aquaria had told her the truth about Brianna, but lied and told her there was no sex involved. Asia was still wary.

“I’m not your mother and I don’t want to act like it, either.” she had said. “Just be careful, that’s all.”

 

* * *

 

Asia meets Brianna a week later when she comes over for coffee to find Brianna sitting in her usual seat. She’s showing Aquaria pictures of executives that she’s going to meet at a work function that night and having her memorize their names. 

“That’s Mr. Hansen from the DA’s office,” she recites, then - “Asia! I forgot you were coming! I want you to meet Brianna.” Asia can tell she’s nervous.

“Good to meet you, dear,” Brianna says without looking up. Asia starts to ask her a question and is interrupted by Brianna’s work phone ringing. “Excuse me. I have to take this.” she says, and her heels click to the next room. “Heller Bernard Group, Brianna Heller speaking.”

“I don’t like her,” Asia says immediately. “She’s got to be older than I am!” Aquaria, desperately seeking her approval, rambles “I promise you’ll love her if you get to know her. She’s usually good about separating our lives from work, but we’ve got a big gala tonight and she’s really stressed about it. Please give her another chance.”

 

* * *

 

The next time the two meet, Asia lets herself in and puts the coffee on like always. Aquaria pads out of the bathroom in sweatpants and a sports bra, toweling off her hair. Asia’s pouring her coffee when Brianna emerges from the bathroom in just a towel. “Oh, hi Asia,” she says. “Nice to see you again.” She pours her own coffee and heads back towards the bedroom, stopping to kiss Aquaria on the cheek. “Mmm, that was fun, baby.” she says. “I have to jump on a call but I shouldn’t be more than an hour. See you in a little bit.” 

When the door closed behind Brianna, Asia looks at Aquaria with an eyebrow raised.

“I thought you said you weren’t fucking.”

 

* * *

 

Aquaria is _convinced_ that Asia is doomed to only meet Brianna at inopportune times, and she hates it because she wants them to get along so badly. It’s not like Brianna is even at Aquaria’s apartment that often, since she has her own goddamn penthouse. But Brianna is fond of the East Village, so sometimes she comes down to take Aquaria to dinner and they end up fucking at Aquaria’s place. Then she’ll stay the night, and she always likes to get an hour of work done when she wakes up. Then they’ll fuck again and make breakfast, so sometimes Brianna can end up staying at Aquaria’s for 24 hours. Aquaria suspects that Brianna gets lonely with all that space in Midtown.

Unfortunately, Asia’s used to Aquaria living alone and she has no problem just waltzing in without texting Aquaria ahead of time. Aquaria walks out of the bedroom in just a bra and panties, holding a pink vibrator, and gets spooked by Asia on the couch. “Mommy do we need - _christ_ Asia you scared me!”

Asia looks mildly amused as she insists “Go on, Aquaria, finish what you were saying. I wouldn’t want to interrupt.”

Aquaria’s eyes widen. “It’s nothing! It can wait, I mean, I was just coming to grab something, but nevermind.” Asia is _maybe_ thinking about sparing Aquaria and letting it drop until Brianna’s voice comes from the bedroom - “Aquaria, don’t keep mommy waiting!”

Aquaria flushes bright red and she calls back “Brianna, we have company!”

When Brianna comes out of the bedroom she looks at Asia and rolls her eyes.

“Jesus, when will you learn how to text?” 

“Whatever, _mommy.”_

 

* * *

 

Brianna and Aquaria are splitting a bottle of wine on Aquaria’s couch one night after cocktails at their favorite restaurant. Aquaria is straddling the older woman’s lap as they sloppily make out. She’s a horny drunk, and Brianna laughs as Aquaria starts to grind on her thigh. Aquaria decides to tease Brianna relentlessly for laughing at her, kissing from her ear down her jawline, sucking bruises along her collarbone, mouthing at her nipples through her thin satin blouse. It’s one of Aquaria’s favorite things to see Brianna’s eyes darken and know that she’s getting ready to fuck her up. 

Brianna gets fed up with the teasing pretty quickly and pushes Aquaria off her, heading for the bedroom. Aquaria follows, whining the whole way until she sees Brianna pulling out her favorite strapon. Brianna smirks when she sees Aquaria’s face.

“Oh, that shut you right up, huh princess? Bet you can’t wait for mommy to fuck you, isn’t that right baby?”

“Mommy, can I put it on for you?”

“Of course you can, baby.”

Naturally, Aquaria had forgotten that she told Asia she could stop by to borrow a pair of shoes. When Asia lets herself in, she doesn’t see or hear Aquaria so she heads towards her closed bedroom door, stopping short when she hears voices inside.

“Please...”

“Please, what, princess? I’ve asked you twice now to use your words.”

“M-mommy!” Aquaria yelps. 

Asia is getting ready to back out of the apartment quietly (and go home and try to scrub that memory out of her brain) when she hears a hard slap echo through the bedroom. “Oh hell no,” she mutters. She can deal with them having sex, and she can tolerate the weird mommy shit, but she’s not going to let that _bitch_ hit Aquaria.

She bursts into the room and gasps when she finds Aquaria on all fours on the bed. Brianna’s left hand is yanking Aquaria's ponytail hard and the right is wrapped tightly around her throat as she fucks the younger girl hard from behind. Aquaria’s ass is bright red from being hit and she’s got mascara and snot running down her face. She's so lost in the sensation that she doesn’t see the door open, but Brianna does.

“Shit!” Bri shouts and immediately pulls out of Aquaria, who looks up and sees Asia standing in the doorway. Aquaria scrambles to cover them, looking absolutely _terrified._

Nobody says anything for a solid minute until Brianna finally looks at Asia expectantly and says “...well?” 

Asia opens and closes her mouth before saying “A-Aqua said I could come pick up a pair of shoes. I didn’t think you were home.” Aquaria slaps a hand to her forehead. “Fuck. I totally forgot.” Brianna shakes her head in exasperation and says “Asia, why don't you give me a minute to get dressed and we'll have a conversation.”

Five minutes later, Brianna comes out of the bedroom looking as regal and composed as always in a pink silk robe, as she hadn't literally just been impaling Aquaria with a strap on. She's leading Aquaria by the hand - the younger woman’s head is down and she's blushing violently. She’s clearly been crying, so Brianna sits her at the table and kisses the top of her head, then gets her a glass of water and whispers, “I’ll be back, baby. Hang tight, okay?” She grabs a pack of cigarettes and her lighter and motions for Asia to follow her onto the balcony.

Brianna takes her time lighting her cigarette and taking a long drag, exhaling into the night.

“Now, let’s be adults about this, Asia. I know you don’t like me much, but your approval means a lot to Aqua so I hope you’ll give me the benefit of the doubt here. I'm sure you have questions and I’m happy to tell you whatever you want to know.” 

“She’s practically a _child,_ Brianna,” Asia says. “That - what I saw - she’s too young to be doing stuff that serious.”

“Oh please. You and I both know that’s not true. Besides, she initiated the sex to begin with.” Asia looks vaguely surprised, and Brianna shrugs before continuing.

“Aquaria and I have frequent discussions about what she’s okay with. We don’t push it too far and we always talk about it afterwards. She’s not afraid to be vocal when she’s iffy about something. She’s the one in control, not me.” She pauses to take another drag of her cigarette, offering it to Asia, who declines.

“Listen,” she continues. “I know I come off as cold and calculating or whatever, but I care about her a whole hell of a lot. The sex is the least important part of it. And she fucking _loves_ you and that makes you an important part of my life too whether you like it or not. So I hope we can try to get along for her sake.”

Asia nods. “For her. But I don’t like it. And if you hurt her I’ll kill you.”

“And if you tell her I said any of that sappy shit, I’ll kill you.”

Asia leaves Brianna on the balcony to finish her cigarette. She hugs Aquaria tightly and whispers, “I love you, okay? You know you only have to call and I’ll be here.” She puts her key on the table and leaves as Brianna comes back in and sits down. Aquaria reaches for her hands across the table and Brianna gives her a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

 

Over the next few months Brianna and Asia learn to tolerate each other. They’re very different people, so Aquaria has stopped hoping that they’ll become best friends, but she’s happy they can at least get along.

  
The only thing Asia and Bri have bonded over is teasing Aquaria about her mommy kink. Asia thinks it’s fucking hilarious. She and Aquaria will be talking on the couch and Brianna will come out of the bedroom and Asia will say “hi mommy!” and Brianna will laugh her ass off while Aquaria yells “Asia! You can’t just _say_ that!” Asia has also taken to calling herself “granny” when the three of them are together. She’ll be like “Aquaria, get granny some water, will you?” and Aquaria says she hates it and that it's gross but she’s secretly happy to see Asia and Brianna finding some common ground. And Asia is still the first one she calls when she needs a friend.


End file.
